


【MIU404｜smib】犬類調教守則 (R18)

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [3]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊R18。＊如題，含有一定程度的BDSM，以及全篇的狗狗play。＊控制狂主人志摩與他的寵物狗狗伊吹。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Series: MIU404｜smib [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Kudos: 17





	【MIU404｜smib】犬類調教守則 (R18)

最初的最初只是看見伊吹藍露出後頸時想做愛的衝動。

#

嘴裡還殘留著少許威士忌的香氣，早些時候志摩餵了一口威士忌給伊吹，作為遊戲的信號。

給自己和伊吹二十分鐘準備，時間差不多了。

打開房間門，伊吹正跪坐在床腳，眼睫毛擋住美麗的雙眼，等他等得不甚耐煩，幾乎快睡著了。

「⋯⋯藍ちゃん？」

志摩試探地叫了聲，伊吹這才清醒些，爬到他腳邊，用臉頰蹭了蹭他的小腿。

「乖狗狗。」摸摸伊吹的頭，得到對方滿足的笑，志摩蹲下來維持與伊吹同高，從懷裡拿出深藍色項圈為伊吹套上。

伊吹藍擁有兩個項圈，一個是自己隨便買的黑色，另一個是志摩特別選的深藍色，想當然是因為他叫「小藍」。

他的名字跟其他被叫「小白」「小黃」的狗狗差不多，雖然他並不是因為全身藍色而被取叫「小藍」。

他的主人志摩一未蹲下來為他繫上項圈，怕項圈太緊勒傷他，溫柔地調整著鬆緊度。

「這樣可以嗎？」

伊吹點點頭，志摩滿意地拉了拉牽繩，伊吹轉過頭舔了舔他的手指，作為某種愛的回應和再次確認他氣味的方式。

志摩的寵物伊吹藍是隻優秀的警犬，有著敏銳的動態視力、嗅覺和聽覺，以及跑步非常快這項伊吹最自豪的優點。伊吹很親人，尤其親近自己，志摩曾以為誰都不能束縛這隻自由的野生獵犬，但現在是自己為伊吹套上了項圈，將他馴服成自己的愛犬。

「尾巴，很可愛呢。」志摩摸了把伊吹身後毛茸茸的尾巴，伊吹微微顫了一下，「啊，差點忘了，尾巴很敏感的吧？」話說完他卻還是伸手抓了那條狗尾巴，而伊吹抓著他的腳踝，展現不悅和慌張。

「抱歉抱歉，實在是太想玩你的尾巴了。」拉著牽繩，志摩繞到床的另一邊，而伊吹四肢著地，用爬的跟在他後面。

「汪汪。」

志摩一未坐上床沿，伊吹蹲在床邊汪了聲，伸舌舔著他的手指，握著他的手腕，親吻他的手背和掌心。

「藍ちゃん，餓了？」縮回手就得到伊吹略為低落的表情，志摩又摸了摸伊吹的臉頰，讓他不要那麼沮喪。

「餓了，想吃。」伊吹很自動地來到床上，壓在志摩正上方，嘴角微微上揚，不斷用大腿摩蹭志摩，他低頭想要吻上志摩，卻被志摩的手指堵住雙唇。

「STAY。」

伊吹聽話等在原地，他平常開心的時候，最喜歡撲倒他的主人，對他的主人狂吻，但主人要他學習耐心等待。

接受來自志摩的親吻，伊吹忍住不去回應，沒有志摩的許可，他只能乖乖等著，志摩的舌頭經過他嘴唇，吻在他嘴角，實在讓他難以忍耐。

赤裸的下身頂在志摩腿上，撬開他嘴巴的舌頭舔著他口腔，「嗚嗯⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」

聽見伊吹親暱的呼喚，在自己身下的志摩皺起眉頭，輕輕拉緊項圈，「錯了。」

伊吹撫過志摩的臉頰，為表示服從，他分開雙腿，膝蓋擺在志摩兩側，跪坐在志摩下腹上，「⋯⋯主人。」

「過來。」他的可愛狗狗終於叫對稱呼，志摩允許伊吹湊過來與自己接吻，伊吹靈活的舌頭迫不及待地和他勾在一起，吸吮著他的唇瓣，像要將他拆吃入腹，他的會陰在自己下腹上摩擦，掀起一陣狂熱，那條垂下的狗尾巴，搔癢著自己的大腿內側，但志摩並不心急，對於訓練狗認主人，他有自己的一套方法。

「哼嗯⋯⋯」還能從彼此口中嘗出少許的威士忌味，伊吹藍吻著志摩，不想太快結束難能可貴的獎勵時間，不過志摩顯然對他更嚴格些。

「停下。」停止動作，分離的時候嘴唇間牽出的銀絲伊吹以舌尖舔掉。

「坐好。」伊吹從志摩身上離開，跪坐在志摩旁邊，焦急的呼吸志摩聽得出來伊吹心急得想亂動。

「屁股翹高。」羞恥的動作讓伊吹猶豫了下，他無辜地看著他的主人，可志摩同樣無辜地看著他，等待他動作，「藍ちゃん，聽話，屁股翹高？」

「哈啊⋯⋯」翹高屁股，把頭埋向床單，伊吹悶哼了幾聲，志摩的手在他背上游移，多少安撫了他的緊張，他喜歡志摩這樣摸他，替他順毛一般的撫摸令他感到安心。

接著志摩一未的手抓住了他的毛茸尾巴，向後拉了拉。

「嗯、嗯嗚⋯⋯」狗尾巴肛塞撐開穴口，志摩又把肛塞推回去，已經擴張的後穴只能得到淺淺的刺激，伊吹發出甜膩的喘息。

這次志摩拉著尾巴，把肛塞整個拿出來，異物通過肛口的刺激讓伊吹大口喘著氣，緊緻的入口隨著呼吸一開一闔，像是邀請他的主人再把更粗更大的東西塞進去。

「主、主人⋯⋯啊啊、」與期待的碩大不同，兩根手指送進自己裡面，確認著內壁的柔軟，一下下按壓。

志摩熟知伊吹藍的喜好，手指把穴口撐大，中指勾起又向裡面戳弄，熾熱的穴肉欲拒還迎，第三根手指一起加入狂歡，手指交叉插進去，在裡頭撐脹再退出。

「呼嗯⋯⋯志摩、嗯、不對、主人⋯⋯」其實伊吹是想叫對方「一未」的，但他不能破壞遊戲的規矩，他是志摩一未的寵物，而他的主人亦不曾輕易中斷遊戲。

「專心點。」志摩又拉了拉牽繩，手指滑進穴內，粉紅的嫩肉容納三根手指并起的粗度，來回抽送幾下便讓伊吹舒服得瞇起眼渴望更多。

抽出手指，志摩拿起尾巴塞回伊吹身後，肛塞尾端直徑最大的球錐後穴很快就吃進去了，志摩揉弄伊吹的屁股，手指輕輕按著會陰，志摩明顯感覺到伊吹顫了下，看起來只要摸這裡，伊吹的勃起就會變得更硬。

「嗚、唔啊⋯⋯」辛苦地維持著屁股翹高的姿勢，伊吹試著不讓自己的下身蹭到床單，他記得上次志摩發現自己藉由磨蹭床單和枕頭來得到前頭的快感時，被志摩責備是隻隨時都在發情的壞狗狗，因而受到套上貞操環的懲罰。

這次不能再亂發情了。伊吹藍專心感受他的主人此刻是如何撫摸他的。

志摩帶著薄繭的手撫過伊吹的大腿內側，伊吹的腿又白又嫩，卻充滿爆發力和持久力，明明長著肌肉看起來卻有一股病態的美感，想看這雙腿為自己用力顫抖。

從腿摸向伊吹的屁股，志摩捏了捏緊緻的臀肉，指尖在渾圓兩側打轉，「剛剛叫錯的懲罰，自己說想要幾下。」

懲罰伊吹並非志摩的本意，他只不過想要在伊吹的身上留下自己的痕跡罷了，面對伊吹，他展現滿滿的佔有慾，深怕伊吹不認得他這個主人似的。

「嗚⋯⋯十下⋯⋯嗯啊、」還沒講完，第一下掌摑便落在伊吹的左臀上方，志摩的力道不重，響亮的聲音倒是讓伊吹抖了一下。

「別躲，趴好。」輕撫方才打過的地方，志摩第二下隨即打在伊吹的右臀下方，力道比剛才強了一些，但還遠遠不到伊吹無法承受的程度。

再次主動翹高屁股，迎接第三第四下連續的掌摑，志摩打在左臀下方，熱辣的觸感使伊吹像受傷的幼犬般呼著氣放鬆。

「嗷嗚⋯⋯」

「尾巴夾緊。」

輕輕揉著伊吹的屁股，志摩戳了戳肛塞尾端，他的狗狗夾緊尾巴，擺出做好準備接受下一擊的姿勢。

第五下摑在伊吹的右臀上，伊吹正覺得輕得像撫摸時，嚴苛而猛烈的第六下便接連落在右臀正中間，留下紅痕。

「啊！」雙腿因此顫抖，屁股一下夾緊，更感受到肛塞的存在感，伊吹藍上半身跌在床上，臉頰蹭著床單，志摩將他扶起，確認過他還想要更多懲罰的眼神，志摩溫柔地撫過剛才自己在伊吹臀上留下的痕跡。

伊吹重新擺好姿勢，剩下四下，志摩連續以恰到好處的力道將雙臀打的又紅又熱，他抓著伊吹的臀瓣，湊上去舔舐他的指痕，舌尖剛碰到肌膚，酥麻的快感像電流流過，伊吹興奮地喘著氣，志摩的舌頭卻立刻撤開。

「哈、哈啊⋯⋯嗯、還想要⋯⋯」翹高屁股對著志摩示弱，此刻的伊吹更加順從，他知道他的主人一定會說他看起來就像隻發情的狗狗，可他拋下羞恥心，懇求志摩一未滿足他更多慾望。

「乖狗狗，不過懲罰已經結束了。」從伊吹身後拉著牽繩，志摩要伊吹直起身子，「手手給我。」

伊吹藍把手背到身後，項圈被牽繩扯動，志摩挑的黑色牽繩繞經他手腕，將他雙手反綁在背後，使他被迫挺起身體，「主人⋯⋯想要⋯⋯」

躺到床上，志摩輕吻伊吹，拍拍自己的大腿，要他自己爭取自己想要的東西，「藍ちゃん，舔。」

「嗯⋯⋯」伊吹張開嘴巴，將志摩含入口中，上下動著頭吸吮志摩的下身，舌頭從根部向上舔舐，志摩摸著伊吹的頭，鼓勵他要含得深一些。

「真聽話呀⋯⋯藍ちゃん⋯⋯」

伊吹抬眼望著志摩，一邊向下含住志摩的睪丸，鮮少觸碰的地方被伊吹的舌尖掃過，志摩重重呼吸了下，用腿蹭過伊吹的背部，「舔硬了就、自己坐上來動。」

「唔嗚、」舌頭沿著柱身往冠狀溝掃去，伊吹張大嘴吞吐陰莖的前端，嘴裡都是志摩的氣味，是他熟悉的濃厚的雄性氣味，他用臉頰蹭了蹭志摩的性器，感受著志摩發硬的勃起。

伊吹挺起身體，雙手被綁在身後，他努力張開雙腿平衡，志摩卻抓著伊吹的狗尾巴，將狗尾巴肛塞一次拉出。

「啊啊⋯⋯」肛塞經過窄穴，一瞬的快感又立刻消失，身後的空虛感促使伊吹試著不靠雙手的輔助，自己坐到志摩身上，後穴對準志摩的下身，伊吹慢慢坐下去，志摩的前端抵在穴口，卻因為潤滑液而滑掉。

「嗚⋯⋯主人⋯⋯」不能用手扶著，伊吹再次試了幾次都不斷失敗，他跌在志摩身上，用臀縫蹭著志摩的性器，懇求志摩的幫忙，「拜、拜託。」

志摩將手指放進伊吹嘴裡攪弄，伊吹順從地用替志摩口交的方式，舔著志摩的手指，「藍ちゃん啊，這是求人的態度？」他抽出手指，再給伊吹一次機會。

「主人求你了⋯⋯」伊吹看著志摩的雙眼，半張著嘴用舌頭捲過自己的嘴唇，「請你⋯⋯插進來⋯⋯」

「就這樣？要插進哪裡？」

「求你用力地插進來⋯⋯插進我的穴裡⋯⋯嗷嗚⋯⋯」紅著臉湊向志摩，伊吹舔了舔志摩的臉頰，「拜、拜託嘛⋯⋯」

他的伊吹藍真的有夠可愛。志摩吻住伊吹，扶著伊吹的腰插進伊吹裡面，「裡面、好熱⋯⋯」

「啊啊⋯⋯嗯哈、志、志摩⋯⋯主人⋯⋯」自己動著腰上下吞吐，伊吹的腹肌因用力而輪廓明顯，身上的汗沿著線條流下，無法用雙手輔助，伊吹只能賣力搖擺著腰，用腳撐起自己再向下坐。

志摩捏了把伊吹的屁股，看著伊吹的硬挺，雖然看到性器已高高翹起，但也只是光看什麼都沒做，他還不想碰伊吹那裡，他的寵物必須先學會如何用後穴取悅自己，在他的允許下才能玩前面。

「轉過去，我想看你的背。」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」伊吹用膝蓋撐起自己的上半身，挪動身體背向志摩，再一次對準志摩的下身坐下，卻又失敗讓前端滑過穴口，「主、主人，求你幫我⋯⋯」

躺著的志摩再次握住自己放入伊吹體內，伊吹張開雙腿仰起頭，志摩忽然覺得沒有在床尾架設攝影機太浪費了，這樣他才能從正面看到伊吹藍跨坐在自己身上、露出飢渴的表情雙腳大張的畫面。

伊吹的雙手被黑色牽繩綁在背後，連著藍色項圈，汗珠滑過背部的肌理，伊吹每上下扭動一次，手臂和手腕用力卻被繩子吃得更緊的樣子，讓他看上去像隻掙扎無果的幼獸。

伸手撫摸黑色牽繩，細細品味著伊吹被縛的軀體，志摩一未向上頂，鼓舞著伊吹自己動，伊吹的大腿用力撐起再坐下，志摩可以清楚看見伊吹的後穴是如何吃進自己的男根。

「主人，我想換個姿勢可以嗎？」停下動作，伊吹努力博得志摩的注意，發痠的大腿和緊縛的雙手讓伊吹難以招架，「或者幫我解開雙手⋯⋯求你了？」

「好啊，藍ちゃん。」坐起身幫伊吹解開綁在手腕上的繩結，志摩撫過黑色牽繩留下的紅痕，吻了吻伊吹的耳朵，「但我要射在你裡面。」

對志摩在耳邊的低語點點頭，伊吹側躺在床上，志摩也側著身，拉緊牽繩，插入伊吹裡面。

「哈啊、啊嗯⋯⋯好脹、」側身的姿勢使志摩的下身頂在和騎乘或背入體位不同的位置，伊吹沒有忍耐喘息，志摩有多熱情地抽插，他就多誠實地回應。

「藍ちゃん⋯⋯」志摩用手掌抵著伊吹的下腹不讓伊吹逃走，自己慢慢往更深處去，雙腿交纏在一起，前端頂到最深處，志摩也發出舒服的喟嘆。

「主、主人⋯⋯想要摸⋯⋯前面⋯⋯」

雖然志摩看不到伊吹的表情，但伊吹就連耳根都紅了，志摩加快抽插的速度，拉住伊吹的手腕，不讓他手淫。

「呼⋯⋯呵嗯、藍ちゃん、自己玩乳頭，不能停。」

「嗯⋯⋯知道了⋯⋯」

伊吹摸向自己的乳首，來回撫摸，志摩卻又咬住他耳朵，對他說：「認真，用你喜歡的方式玩。」

「嗚⋯⋯」自己用指尖戳弄自己的乳首，另一側則以拇指逗弄，伊吹的身體顫抖，性器又被志摩圈住，上下迅速套弄，可自己的手指停不下來，伊吹繼續玩弄著自己的乳首，甚至自己捏了捏敏感的乳頭，「哈、哈啊⋯⋯好喜歡⋯⋯」

「藍ちゃん真是隻乖狗狗⋯⋯」沒有餘裕的志摩擺著腰，重重幹進後穴，被熾熱的內壁緊夾著，不禁握緊手中伊吹的性器，又得到伊吹抽高的呻吟。

伊吹帶著鼻音碎唸著「不行了不行了」，志摩輕捏了下伊吹的前端，那裡便流出汩汩精液沾滿他手心，而隨著伊吹的絕頂，絞緊的後庭也讓志摩達到高潮。

「啊啊⋯⋯」壓著伊吹下腹，志摩將全部射進伊吹體內，射完後他又立刻撤出，拿著狗尾巴肛塞塞回伊吹裡面，「夾緊，不准掉。」

「唔嗚、嗯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」還停留在高潮的餘韻裡，伊吹藍大口喘著氣，縮緊後穴夾好他的狗尾巴，他看向坐到床沿的志摩，志摩彎下身來給了他一個漫長的親吻。

獎勵的吻結束後，志摩又走到離床更遠的牆邊，拍拍自己的大腿，「藍ちゃん，過來。」

努力撐起自己下床，伊吹藍四肢著地，作為寵物回應主人的要求，爬到志摩腳邊，呼吸仍急促的他蹭了蹭志摩。

志摩一未拉著牽繩，領著伊吹繞了床半圈再繞回來，伊吹每爬一步都還能強烈感覺到後穴裡志摩熱燙的精液，被狗尾巴肛塞好好堵在他裡面。

「藍ちゃん。」蹲下來與他的寵物犬同高，志摩摸摸伊吹的頭，「今天做得很好喔。」

「⋯⋯想要主人抱抱。」以情欲尚未完全褪去的眼神望著志摩，伊吹張開雙手，等待志摩的擁抱。

「抱抱。」志摩毫不遲疑地將伊吹緊緊擁入懷中，伊吹的下巴靠在他肩上，他輕啄伊吹的頸子，替他將項圈卸下，作為結束遊戲的信號。

「去洗澡吧，伊吹。」

扶起伊吹，志摩先去放熱洗澡水。

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん幫我洗。」

自己將狗尾巴肛塞拔出來，伊吹跟在志摩後面進了浴室，摟住志摩和他接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能會也可能不會有後續，但應該會有啦⋯⋯應該吧⋯⋯


End file.
